Fairy Tale Hero
by Kenelfie
Summary: It's the day that Mii so desperately wants to stop from coming...Shigure's deadline. Only this time, she meets a gorgeous cousin of our favorite novelist. onesided MiiAyame


While I should be working on other things, such as _A Cat in Dumbledore's Halls_, _Need to Leave_ (which is feeling rather neglected) and studying Latin the idea for this wouldn't leave me alone…and it wouldn't let me do anything else until I wrote it either. Sorry to anyone patient enough to wait for the next chapters of ACiDH or NtL. I tried!

Disclaimer: If I owned them my self-appointed editor (Reyna) would have killed me by now for grammar mistakes and not getting chapters out fast enough.

* * *

It was that day again. The day she dreaded above any other. It was D Day. Taking candy from a baby would be easier (anyone with young children can explain in great detail the true difficulty of it). Heck, having a baby with no pain killer and no doctors in sight would be easier than dealing with the cruel, heartless tormentor who called himself a novelist on Deadline Day.

This time, however, she was ready for him. With anti-depressants and a king size chocolate bar she made her way down the forest path. Hopefully Shigure's ill-tempered younger cousin would be around and willing to help her threaten the manuscript out of Shigure, even if he was just trying to get rid of her.

"Shigure." Mii called cautiously as she knocked on his front door. Thank goodness he wasn't 'on vacation' again. That was always a nightmare.

"I'm not here right now Mii." Shigure responded from inside. His voice was annoyingly cheerful.

Mii took a deep breath. "Shigure that's not funny."

"It was worth a try." She could almost see him shrugging casually.

"Do you have the manuscript ready for me?" She asked, going straight to the point. (Usually he would drop all pretenses and begin the torture, therefore ending it that much sooner when she did so.)

"Manuscript?" She internally groaned, "What manuscript?"

"Shigure, please don't do this to me."

"Do what to you?" He finally got up to open the door for her.

"Where is the manuscript?" She stepped in, politely removing her shoes as Japanese culture demanded.

"I don't know what you could possibly be talking about." His facial expression screamed innocent and confused, like a puppy that's done something terrible such as chew his person's big-important-due-tomorrow-research-paper to soggy pulp.

"Please give it to me Shigure." She begged.

"I can't give you something I don't have." Again, there was that irritating innocent look.

Mii closed her eyes and took a deep breath, silently counting to ten as she did so. What she saw when she opened them made her want to scream and stomp and go home to Mommy so she could whine; Shigure had vanished.

Instead of doing what the largest section of her mind told her, she took out her candy and took a large bite. After swallowing the mouthful of milk chocolate she took a Prozac. (It probably wasn't the best idea, but what her doctor didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?)

As her mind and body calmed themselves with the aid of the medication, Mii thought about where he might hide. She grinned almost evilly as she put her grandmother (commonly known as Mistress Guilt) in this situation.

With a peacefulness that came only from a combination of chocolate and prescription drugs, Mii stalked from room to room.

"I know you're in here Shigure." She called as she went to the center of each one, placing her hands firmly on her hips to complete the stern, knowing image.

"How did you know I was here?" Shigure asked as he crawled out of Tohru's closet.

"I…That doesn't matter." Mii wasn't about to tell him that she said that in every room in the entire house. "Now give me the manuscript."

Shigure looked thoughtful for a minute. "If you found me so easily you have no trouble finding where I put the manuscript."

Mii decided that if she weren't doped on happy pills she would strangle him.

"Ta-ta!" The overly cheerful novelist called as he escaped again.

"Wait!" She yelled after him, but he ignored her. She sat down with her chocolate after he disappeared from sight.

"Gure darling!" A booming voice reached her desperate ears. There was the sound of a door sliding open.

"Gure…" The voice called again, sounding closer this time. "You aren't being naughty and going through Princess Tohru's underwear without me are you?" The door opened, revealing the most beautiful man Mii had ever seen, Shigure's young cousin Yuki included.

"…" She gawked at him as he stood in the doorway, her eyes large and filled with unshed tears, fingers beginning to melt her chocolate.

"Oh hello. Have you see Shigure anywhere?" The unusual man with the pale skin and long hair in a shinning braid asked pleasantly.

Mii opened her mouth…and began to wail loudly. This shocked the man standing before her. His golden eyes widened.

"Please don't cry." He requested his voice much softer though it was still rather loud. Mii tried hard to quiet her sobs and with much effort slowed her tears to a slow trickle.

"That's better, now tell me what's wrong." His voice was like music to her ears, which still hurt from Shigure's teasing.

"Shigure…" She hiccupped and drew in a deep breath, "is being mean again." She felt her body prepare to release her emotions again.

"What exactly did he say?" His yellow eyes locked on to hers and seemed to push back the eruption of Mt. Emotions.

"He said it should be no trouble," She nearly chocked on her own spit in an attempt to keep talking and not cry, "to find the manuscript I'm supposed to pick up today because I found him."

"Where was he hiding?" Mii pointed to the closet. The man walked over to the wooden dresser and began searching through the drawer in which Tohru stored her undergarments.

"Is this what you're looking for?" A manila folder was put in front of her face.

Shocked, Mii stared at it before hugging it, her tears now of joy and relief. After she got over the sheer happiness, she turned to thank the stranger…but he was no longer there.

Confused, the emotionally abused editor looked out the window to see the lavender of his robe and the silver of his hair disappear into the forest.

* * *

Shigure sighed as he hung up the phone, effectively ending the conversation with his love struck editor. Picking up the receiver again he dialed a familiar number.

"Ayame Sohma." Came the deep voice on the other end.

"Did you have to give her the manuscript that easily Aya?" He began complaining, ranting for several minutes before he heard the distinct sound of an elastic hair tie snapping into place. "You weren't even listening, were you?" The enraged novelist accused.

"No, not really. Ha'ri told me not to when you start rambling like that." Ayame responded.

Shigure pouted, even though Ayame couldn't see it. "You and Hatori ruin all my fun..."

* * *

Blame any lack of judgment on Mii's part on the Prozac and Shigure's evil tormenting. 


End file.
